


Nowhere To Run

by carsatan



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: James has fucked up dreams, Suicide, but not really, james is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsatan/pseuds/carsatan
Summary: James is lost, physically, and mentally. He has lost everything; his wife, Maria, his way in life. He struggles to hold on, and stay grounded as he tears his way across Silent Hill, desperate to find his deceased wife.





	

James couldn't remember the last time he had run so far, running with everything he had left in his body. Exhaustion pulled at him, weighing him down like he was underwater, grasping and tugging him towards the cold earth beneath his boots. He knew he was out of shape, but, this was ridiculous. He wanted nothing more than to curl up on the frigid cement sidewalk and rest. His radio was silent, he could definitely do it. 

But, there was no time to rest, he had to find Mary. That's why he was here, right? He thought it was, at least. He wasn't too sure. His memory was just as foggy as his surroundings, changing and morphing the past; or at least, what he had thought was the past. What he had thought had happened, perhaps it was all just a dream. He had hoped this, Silent Hill, was just that. A horribly bad dream, that he would wake up in the hospital next to Mary's bed, and she would laugh at him for falling asleep, likely leaning against the bed, or propped up against the wall. 

He would laugh along with her, and apologize. His hair would probably be a mess in the back, sticking up ever so slightly, spending the rest of the day trying to get it to lie back down or fix it in some way. She never minded how his hair looked, especially when the barber once cut it way too short in the back. She laughed as soon as she saw it, despite being in the hospital, she laughed harder than he had ever heard. It had brought a smile to his face, watching as she covered her mouth, trying to stifle her giggling; as he laughed right by her side. 

But, this wasn't a dream. It was some sort of twisted, fucked up nightmare. One that he couldn't seem to wake up from. Some moments, it felt like he was asleep, or completely somewhere else, watching himself from the outside. He would dig his nails into his hands, kick a car tire, bash another skull in of some sort of fucked up creature; anything to try to bring him back to a reality he did not want to face. 

He managed to slow down to a complete stop, pipe falling to the ground as he doubled over, trying to catch his breath; halfway wheezing. His nose was cold and runny; he just wiped it on his sleeve. There was no point anymore, it already had blood and only God knows what else on it, some snot was nothing. His gray polo clung to his back uncomfortably as she shifted, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Half his body was too warm, the other half cold from the cool air around him. 

Hands were clasped tightly and rubbed together, dried blood flaking off and onto slowly drifted to the ground beneath him, specks landing on his deep black boots; which also had blood caked to the underside of them. Warmer hands picked up the metal pipe from the ground, spinning it gently in his hand as he walked down the street, radio as silent as the rest of the town. He had hated the silence when he had first entered the town, now, it was soothing; knowing that there was nothing of significant danger in a close proximity to him. 

Maria would have made some sort of comment by now; had she been with him. That... thing... got her back there, as they were trying to get to the elevator. James had the advantage, he could run faster than Maria, and a few feet made a world of difference. He wasn't strong enough though, he wasn't strong enough to pry open those elevator doors, to allow her to slip into the safety of the elevator alongside him. The Red Pyramid Thing showed no Mercy, killing her instantly. Her screams still echoed inside of his mind, causing him to cringe visibly. 

He wiped tears away from his green eyes, no point in crying about it anymore. She was gone. He was all alone in this town yet again, no one to help him, or to even talk to. He tugged the map from his pocket, examining it for a few moments before tucking it back into the safety of his jacket and trudged onward.

He grunted as he pulled himself up to the top of the fire escape, letting out a deep sigh as he reached the roof of the Blue Creek Apartments. Without the fog, it probably would have been a decent sight. But, for now, it was nothing. Just the endless fog around him, shrouding his sight, and his mind. He was exhausted, oh so tired; every fiber of his being told him to sit down and rest, find a safe spot, and regain energy. He wanted to sleep, but, he knew he had to keep going, he had to push forward. He had to find Mary. 

It was cold in Silent Hill, colder than it had been when him and Mary had visited. It was nice and warm, she loved to sit outside and look at the lake, commenting that they should get a paddle boat when the store reopened; the owner having been on vacation at the time of their stay in the quaint town. 

"One day," he had chuckled, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close to him as they watched kids splash each other in the lake. 

She had been healthy then, as healthy as can be. Laughing and making jokes, holding onto his hand or his jacket sleeve as they walked about. She always commented on that jacket of his.

"Don't you think it's time to get a new jacket honey?" She questioned, glancing over at him as they entered the small gift shop. 

"Why?" He questioned almost immediately, spinning a small rack of post cards. "It's still in great shape, had it for a few years, and still looks brand new."

"You only ever wear that jacket though, and the patches are starting to fall off," she said, pursing her lips together as she wiggled her way between him and the rack, pressing the corner of the American flag patch back down so it would lie flat. 

"I'll get them reattached, don't worry. You love this jacket on me and you know it," he grinned, reaching up to grab a postcard of Toluca Lake. "It's the jacket I wore when I met you, as well," he remarked, smile still spread across his face as he put it back, glancing down at her.

"Ah, that's right. Your patches were falling off at the party as well," she laughed a bit. "I would just like to see you in something different, that's all," she shrugged. "You are not wrong though, I love this jacket on you. The green matches your eyes," she hummed, going over and looking at magnets that were all in a row on a large sheet of metal. 

"I'll get it fixed up a bit, I promise. It's warm, and you like wearing it. You just want me in something else so you can have the jacket all to yourself," he teased, immediately causing her to laugh again. 

"Whatever soothes your restless dreams James," she shook her head, leaning up on her toes to give him a quick kiss. 

 

That was a nice vacation, it was great to get out-of-town, to take an extended weekend off from the office, and get away from it all. Just him, and Mary. But, times were different. Mary wasn't with him, but, she was here; somewhere in this town. 

The metal pipe in his hand felt like it weighed a ton as he let it drop, wiping his face, trying to bring himself back into his own skin, a shiver racing down his back as he did so, the temperature drastically dropping. 

"I created you, didn't I?" He questioned out loud, already knowing the beast was off to the side, standing next to the door that led downstairs to the floor beneath their feet. Silence met him, nothing changing. Just, cold. He did not expect an answer from him, he didn't think the other could even speak. "All of this, it's... because of me... something... something I did," he continued, turning and facing the monster off to the side, blood running cold at the sight of him.

Was some of that blood from Maria? James didn't want to think about that. 

"I want it to stop, I want things to go back to the way they were. I just... I want my wife," he said, a few tears running down his face as the beast took a few slow steps towards him, that oversized knife being drug behind him. "I don't want to die yet, I have to find Mary!" He shouted loudly, taking a few steps back, the escape ladder was off to the side, the monster's knife would surely make a decent slice out of him if he tried to make a run for it. 

His words did little to stop the beast, let alone slow him down in any way. 

"Please..." He sobbed gently, shifting back even further, the edge of the building only a few feet away from the back of his heels as panic began to set in. James knew that the jump would likely kill him, but, so would the Red Pyramid Thing. He took a deep shaky breath as he backed up even more, the beast raising the knife up as he took action, turning on heels and jumping.

His heart pounded in his ears as he closed his eyes, no point in staring death directly in the face, he didn't want to see how close the ground was. It was getting closer, and that's all he truly knew.

Pain surrounded him as he collided with the concrete beneath, head bouncing off the frigid surface, killing him instantly.

 

A large gasp filled the air as he lurched up, one hand grabbing the stained sheet beside him, the other grabbing his head as he panted heavily, gasping for air. 

The roof. The beast. Did it really happen? He was in one piece, and he was alive; but, in a town like this, that didn't matter. Anything was possible. He couldn't tell if it was a dream, or a reality. 

It didn't matter, he needed to find Mary.


End file.
